nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Character images with a blank background
Images of characters with transparent, solid or cut-out backgrounds. The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Jimmy Thinking.png Jimmy with a invention.png Jimmy dancing.png Jimmy Running.png Jimmy swinging.png JimmyNeutronMovie.png Jimmy Neutron2.png Jimmy jumping.png Jimmy silly.jpg 2D Jimmy 3.png Jimmy-Neutron-Smiling-tr434.png Jimmy neutron pose.png Jimmy_in_2D.png 2D Jimmy 2.png 2D Jimmy.png Carl inhailer.jpg Carl Scared 2.jpg Carl goofy.png Carl scared 2.png Carl unsure.png Carl chair.png Carl hotdog.png Carl snow.png Carl balloon.png Carl Whitling.png Carl Dancing.png Carl Scared.png Carl Thinking.png Carl Running.png Sheen Estevez.png Sheen jimmy neutron.png Sheen Ulta Lord Mask.png Sheen2.png Sheen from planet sheen.png SheenInTheSpinoff2.png Cindy's original design.png Cindy in the Movie.png Cindy Show.png Cindy Pointing.jpg Cindy.png CindyVortex.png Cindy in 2D.png Cindyartwork.png Libby Old S1.png Libby in 2D.png Libby Folfax.png Goddard.png Goddard, Jimmy's robotic dog.jpg 2D Goddard.png Hugh neurton2.png Hugh Neutron Model Sheet.png Hugh Neutron2.png Hugh Neutron.jpg Judy neutron2.png Judy Neutron2.png Judy Neutron.jpg Nick Dean.png Nick dean2.png Nick Dean on Skatebored.png King Goobot.png Professor Calamitous.png Dora the Explorer Dora.png DoraAndFreinds(Dora M).png Dora in 2018.png Diego and Dora.png DORA BOTAS emcima.gif Dora-image.png Dora the Explorer Logo with Characters.jpg Amd-dora-newimage-jpg.jpg Swimsuit dora.png 0DA6D333-B032-49A5-B263-BAFA68B68DEA.png Asset (8).png Boots in 2018.png King Boots.jpg Pirate Boots.png Boots3.png Boots2.png Boots.png Go Diego Go Linda Llama.gif Diego Márquez 2018.png Diego Márquez2.png Diego3.gif Diego Jumping.png Diego and Dora.png Go, Diego, Go! Nickelodeon 2003.png Alicia go diego go.png Go-diego-go-babyjaguar-character-main-550x510 (1)-1.png Diego1.png Diego.png Doug Doug-Funnie-Writing-Something-wbn721.gif Doug and Porkchop walking.png Doug4.png Doug.png Doug Funnie2.png Doug Funnie.png Porkchop (Doug).png Porkchop.png Skeeter Valentine.png Patti Mayonnaise.png Roger Klotz Promo.png Judy Funnie Promo.png Opal Funnie.png Theda Funnie.png Phil Funnie.png Bud Dink.png The Fairly OddParents Timmy Turner4.png Timmy Front View.png Timmy Falling in Love.png Timmy Turner1.png Timmy Dancing.png Timmy.png Timmy Turner.png Timmy Turner pose.png Timmy Turner Clip Art.png Timmy Turner - Summer.png Timmy Turner With Guitar.png Timmy Turner S10V2 Stock.png A.J. And Timmy stock Image.png Timmyjumpinghappy.png Timmyonapizza.png Happytimmy.png Timmy jumping while looking down.jpg Timmy as Santa with his GodParents.png Timmy Turner - Snow.gif Popular Timmy Turner.png Timmy Turner pointing.png Cosmo.png Jameslileks 1280158305 cosmo.png Cosmo-character-web-desktop.png Cosmo render.png Cosmo common image.png Cosmo-halloween.png Cosmo (Oh Yeah! Cartoons).png Cosmo in CGI.jpg Wanda.png Wanda 400x400.png Wanda.jpg Wanda thinking.png Wanda-halloween.png Wanda (Oh Yeah! Cartoons).png Wanda in CGI.jpg Cosmo and Wanda waving their wands.jpg Cosmo and Wanda in love.jpg Poof Common Image 4.png Poof1.png Snow Poof.png Poof-born.png Poof 2.png Poof common image -5.png Poof common image -4.png Poof common image -3.png Poof.png Poof in CGI.jpg Mr and Mrs Turner.png Mr. and Mrs. Turner (Oh Yeah! Cartoons).png Mom1.png DadMom 0.png TimmysParents.png TimmysParents1.png Dinkleberg.png Chloe carmichael Profile.png Chloe 2016.png Chester McBadbat2.png Chester McBadbat3.png ChesterGiggling.png Chester McBadbat.png AJ2.png AJ.png A.J. Stock Image.png A.J. 01.png Kevin Crocker Stock Image.png Denzel Crocker.png Denzel Crocker1.png Tootie Stock Art.png Tootie with round glasses.png Tootie Concept.png Tootie.png Stock Image of Tootie.png Pers tootie.png Vicky3.png Vicky5.png Vicky axe.png Vicky scared.png Vicky plotting.png Vicky.png Vicky common image -1.png Vicky common image -3.png Trixie Tang.png Trixie4.png Trixie Angry.png Trixie Tang vector image.jpg Swimsuit Trixie.png Veronica2.png Stock Image of Veronica.png Veronica1.png Stock Image of Sanjay.png Sanjay.png Stock Image of Elmer.png Elmer transparent.png Tad and Chad.png Foop common image -1.png Foop Stock Image.png Foop.png DarkLaser.jpg Dolores-Day Crocker.png Hey Arnold! Arnold-Birds.png Arnold Shortman-2018.png Arnold pilot design.png Arnold Pose2.png Arnold2.png Arnold with flowers.png Arnold.png Arnold and Helga - Hearts.png Arnold (TJM) Running.png Arnold (TJM) Thinking.PNG Arnold (TJM) Playing Basketball.png Arnold (TJM) Falling.PNG Arnold and Gerald (TJM) Siting.png Arnold and Gerald Sitting On The Couch.png Arnold-and-gerald-hey-arnold-promo.png Arnold and Gerald on Bikes.png A Promo of Arnold and Gerald.png Arnold and Gerald playing Football.gif Arnold and Gerald Laughing.png Arnold Gerald handshake.png Arnold and Gerald Sitting on a crate.png Stinky Peterson TJM fashback clips.png Stinkytjm.png Stinky Peterson2.png A promo Picture Of Sid Stinky Peterson and Gerald Johanssen.png Stinky Peterson (Hair Colored in).png Stinky (In 2018).png Stinky Peterson.png Stinky body.png Stinky Peterson-Front.png Stinky Peterson.jpg Sid TJM fashback.png Modern Sid.png Sid - Arms behind his back.png Sid2.png Sid - Pixelated.png Sid promo 2.png Transparent sid hey arnold by chibiama-dah80yy.png Lorenzo Turn Around.png Lorenzo-Back.png Lorenzo-Back View.png Lorenzo-Side.png Lorenzo.png Lorenzo .png Gerald Early Design.png Gerald pilot.png Gerald Johanssen-Hand Out Promo.png Gerald3.png Gerald TJM - Cheering.png Gerald TJM Flashback.png Gerald-pool.png Gerald and Phoebe (TJM) - Together.png Gerald - Stubborn.png Gerald-Books.png Gerald Johanssen 02.png Gerald Johanssen-2018.png Gerald - Waving.png Gerald-Head.png Gerald - Pixaled.png Gerald2.png Gerald on skatebored.png Gerald Leaning.png Brainy (TJM) 2.png Brainy TJM - Flashback.png Brainy - Pixelated.png Helga Punching Brainy.png Brainy shadow.png Brainy arnold.png Helga and Phoebe (TJM).png Helga pilot design.png Helga with Locket2.png Helga.png Helga with hearts.png Helga TJM fashback.png Arnold and Helga Promo dancing.png Helga - Report Card.png Hey Arnold Helga Pataki Sitting.png Helga - on the ground.png Helga with Locket 2018.png Helga-Book.png Arnold and Helga together.png Helga Pataki-Fruit Stand Promo.png Helga-Sold Out.png Helga Pataki - Pointing.png Helga Pataki Promo-Thinking.png Helga Pataki Promo- Screaming .png Helga - Pixaled.png Helga hiding her secret.png Helga with a flower.png Helga angry.png Helga Yelling.png Phoebe Season 1 Design.png Phoebe3.png Phoebe2.png Phoebe - Hand Up.png Phoebe Heyerdahl 2018.png Phoebe Heyerdahl-TJM Promo With Book.png Phoebe (TJM) promo 2.png Phoebe - Pixaled.png Phoebe (classic).png Phoebe TJM.png Sheena-TJM.png Sheena in 2018.png Sheena - Pixelated.png Sheena.png Rhonda TJM flashback.png Rhonda Lloyd2.png Rhonda - Pixelated.png Rhonda TJM (1).png Rhonda Lloyd In 2018.png Rhonda Lloyd.png Nadine TJM-Flashback.png Nadine (TJM V.2).png Nadine’s mother TJM.png Nadine’s Father TJM.png Nadine - Pixelated.png Nadine Shadow.png Nadine.png Ruth TJM Promo.png Ruth McDougal.png Eugene Horowitz promo 1.png 2018 Harold and Eugene.png A promo picture of Harold Berman and Eugene Horowitz.png Eugene-Pixelated.png Eugene Shadow.png Eugene 2.png Eugene 1.png Eugene3.png Harold pilot.png Harold Berman TJM fashback.png Harold Berman-On The Ground.png Harold shadow.png Harold - Pixaled.png HaroldBerman-HeyArnold.png Harold Berman3.png Harold 6.png Robert Hey Arnold!- The Jungle Movie official Promo.png Robert (TJM) 2.png Robert 2.png Robert “Big Bob”.png Robert-Hey Arnold Promo.png Robert Promo.png Park Promo 3.png Park Promo.png Park promo 2.png Park.png Peapod Kid.png Iggy Promo.png Iggy 2.png Pilot Iggy.png Iggy Hey Arnold.png Miles and Stella Shortman (TJM).png Simmons TJM Crazy (2).png Simmons TJM Crazy (1).png Pigeon Man (character) TJM.png Principal Wartz TJM.png Mr. Simmons with Microphone.png Simmons - Apron.png Pearl Simmons.png Joy.png Peter.png Peter TJM.png Joey Stevenson promo.png Chocolate Boy Promo.png Chocolate Boy TJM.png Hey Arnold! Monkeyman.png Uncle Chuck.png Big Gino promo art.png Wartz Promo.png Big Patti Promo.png Phil Shortman Promo 02.png Grandpa Phil Shortman.PNG GrandpaPhil3.png Phil Shortman - Pixaled .png Grandpa Phil - Pixelated.png Phil Shortman1.png Phil Shortman after bathroom.png Phil with tools.png GrandpaPhil.png Scheck zps83165c20.png Ernie Potts.png Oskar Kokoshka .png Oskar Kokoshka TJM.png Suzie Kokoshka.png Grandma Gertie - Pixated.png Grandma Gertie - Pixelated.png Gertie pleased.png Gertie Shortman swatting a fly.png Gertie Shortman.png Gertie.PNG Grandma Gertie - Ninja.png Olga.png OlgaTJM.png Miriam Pataki.png Miriam TJM.png Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie Lasombra.png The Loud House Lincoln in Ace Saavy costume.png Lincoln Vector.png Lincoln running.png Winter Outfit Lincoln.png Lincoln Loud Leaning Stock Art.png Sick Lincoln.png Lincoln Loud Promo 2.png Lincoln-web-desktop.png Lincoln jumping.png Lincoln Proud.png Lincoln icon.png Lincoln Loud Big Smile.png Lincoln with remote.png The Loud House Lincoln Nickelodeon.png Lincoln Loud2.png Lori Loud.png Lori jumping.png The Loud House Leni Nickelodeon.png Leni doesnt know the awnser.png Leni Loud Transparent.png Swimsuit leni.png LeniLoud.png Leni's Winter Clothes.png Luna Loud.png Luna Leaning.png Angry Luna.png Luna Skeloten.png Luna Loud violin.png Little Luna.png Luna on guitar.png Loudhouse-character-thumbnail-luna-550X510.png Luna playing air guitar.png Luan Loud.png Luan pondering.png Luan Pose.png Luan Flower.png Lynn Loud.png Lynn 2.png Lynn wins.png Lynn Jumping.png Lynn with her football.png Lucy Loud.png Lucy Standing.png Lucy reading.png Tlh 9 lucy s chainsaw.png Lucy's Winter Outfit.png Lana Loud.png Lana 2.png Lana with a rench.png Lana pose.png Lana Picking her Nose.png Lana Loud Winter Outfit.png Lola Loud.png Lola loud.png Lola being prim and perfect.png Angry Lola stock art.png Lisa Loud.png Lisa with Gloves.png Lisa Running.png Angry Lisa.png Lisa Loud Winter Outfit.png Lily stock image.png Lily Loud Bib.png The Loud House Lily Nickelodeon.png Clyde Transparent.png Clyde Swim.png Clyde Halloween.png Clyde walking.png The Loud House - Clyde's Dads Howard and Harold.png The Loud House Clyde McBride as One Eyed Jack.png Clyde McBride Asset from the Loud House Game.png Clyde McBride.png Howard and Harold3.png Howard and Harold crying stock image.png Howard and Harold McBride.png Lynn Loud Sr. with a tie.png Lynn Loud Sr.-Front.png Lynn Loud Sr. and Rita Loud.png Lynn Loud Sr. Offical Image.png Rita and Lynn Loud Sr.png Lynn (Dad) and Rita.png Rita Loud Leaning.png Rita Loud Offical Image.png The One and Only Rita Loud!.png Rugrats Tommy Pickles in Newer Years.png Cool Tommy Pickles Promo art.png Tommy-Rugrats-Slider.png Tommy Pickles in 2018.png Tommy and Dil Pickles - Winter.png Tommy and Dil Playing.png Tommy Pickles-Back.png Tommy Pickles-Font.png Tommy Pickles-Pixeled.png Didi holding Tommy and bottle stock image.png Tommy Running.png Tommy Pickles Chuckie Finster and Angelica Pickles .png Chuckie Finster - Falling.png Chuckie Finster with frog.png Angelica Pickles with camera and Chuckle Finster in 2018 .png Chuckie Finster 2018.png Chuckie Finster-Back.png Chuckie Finster-Font.png Chuckie Finster.png Chuckie Finster-Pixeled.png Chuckie and Tommy.png Tommy Pickles Chuckie Finster and Kimi Finster-Together.png Stu Pickles Holding Spike.png Stu Pickles-Walking.png Stu Pickles-Fount.png Stu and Didi Pickles.gif Stu shocked.png Stu Pickles-Pixeled.png Cook-Stu Pickles.png Huh-Stu Pickles.png Didi Pickles-Reaching Out.png Didi Pickles-With bottle and Book.png Didi Pickles-Fount.png Didi Pickles-Pixeled.png Didi holding Tommy and bottle stock image.png Didi Pickles.png Lou Pickles-Crazy 2.png Lou Pickles-Pixeled.png Grandpa Lou Pickles-Relaxed.png Grandpa Lou Pickles-Back.png Grandpa Lou Pickles-Fount.png Grandpa Lou Pickles without shoes.png Grandpa Lou Pickles.png Drew Pickles-Pixeled.png Pointing-Drew Pickles.png Shocked-Drew Pickles.png Drew Pickles-Smile.png Drew Pickles-Pleading.png Betty DeVille-Pixelated 2.png Betty DeVille-Holding Lil DeVille.png Betty DeVille-Pixeled.png Betty DeVille happy.png Betty DeVille.png Howard - Front.png Howard - looking up.png Howard DeVille-Scared.png Howard DeVille.png Howard DeVille-Pixeled.png Boris Kropotkin.png Boris and Minka Kropotkin-Pixeled.png Boris Kropotkin-Passover.png Boris Kropotkin-Confused.png Boris Kropotkin-Happy.png Boris Kropotkin-Rocking chair.png Minka Kropotkin-Puzzled.png Minka-Yell.png Minka-Happy.png Minka Kerpackter.png Randy and Lucy Carmichael-Pixeled.png Randy.png RandyAGU.png Lucy Carmichael.png Buster Carmichael-Pixelated.png Edwin Carmichael-Pixelated.png Alisa Carmichael-Pixelated.png Susie Carmichael-Back.png Susie Carmichael-Font.png Alisa Carmichael on the phone.png Susie Carmichael-Pixeled.png Edwin Carmichael-holding a book.png Buster Carmichael-upset.png Susie Carmichael AGU.png Susie Carmichael.png Angelica Pickles-Frog.png Angelica Pickles Telling a Story.png Angelica Pickles-Pixelated 2.png Angelica Pickles 2018.png Angelica Pickles-Easter.png Angelica Pickles-Sitting.png Angelica Pickles-Back.png Angelica Pickles-Font.png Angelica Pickles-Pixeled.png Phil and Lil Easter 2018.png Phil and Lil DeVille-Doll House.png Phil and Lil DeVille-Easter.png Phil and Lil Laughing.png Phil DeVille-Back.png Phil DeVille-Font.png Tommy Chuckie Angelica Dil Phil Lil and Kimi-Cafa.png Phil and Lil DeVille-Pixeled.png Phil and Lil.png Phil and Lil DeVille.png Lil DeVille-Back.png Lil DeVille-Font.png All Grown Up! Tommy AGU S1.gif Tommy AGU.png Allgrown up-chuckiefinster-.png Chuckie Finster AGU.png AGU Tommy and Chuckie.png Phil and Lil DeVille (All Grown Up).png Phil and Lil DeVille AGU.png 200px-Dil Pickles in AGU!.jpg All Grown Up! Stu Pickles.png DidiAGU.png BettyAGU.png Howard AGU.png SpongeBob SquarePants SpongeBob with soda drinking hat stock art.png SpongeBob SquarePants-gang.png SpongeBob in 2018.png Spongebob Jellyfishing.png Spongebob PNG.png Happy SpongeBob.png SpongeBob.png SpongeBob SquarePants pointing.png SpongeBob as Mermaid Man.png SpongeBob Turn Sheet.png SpongeBob Head.png SpongeBob Pointing.png Spongebob and Gary Jellyfishing.png Patrick-character-web-desktop.png Patrick.png Patrick 2018.png Patrick promo art.png 537215-patrick star1.jpg Patrick Out of Water Render 01.png Sandy Karate 2.png Sandy Cheeks.png Sandy 2018.png Sandy stock art.png Sandy Karate.png Sandy Cheeks2.png Sandy Gutter.png Sandy in Bikini 2018.png Sandy Cheeks (CGI Version).png Sandy CGI.png Sandy Cheeks in her Bikini.png Sandy Cheeks lying down.png Sandy Thinking.png Squidward Happy.png Squidward in 2018.png Squidward.png Squidward promo art.png Squidward tentacles.png Barnacle Boy, Mermaid Man, SpongeBob, and Patrick stock art.png Mr Krabs smiling stock art.png Mr. Krabs Yelling.png Mr. Krabs 3.png Mr. Krabs 2.png Krabs.png Mr krabs new.png Mr. Krabs in 2018.png SpongeBob SquarePants - Mr. Krabs and Mrs. Puff DVD Art.png Mrs. Puff.png Mrs. Poppy Puff.png Mrs. Puff 3.png SpongeBob SquarePants Mrs. Puff Character 1.png SpongeBob SquarePants Mrs. Puff Character Image Nickelodeon Painted Version.png SpongeBob SquarePants Mrs. Puff Halloween Costume Character Image Nickelodeon.png SpongeBob SquarePants Mrs. Puff in Boat-o-Cross 2.png SpongeBob SquarePants Mrs. Puff Image.png Mrs. Poppy Puff SpongeBob SquarePants Nickelodeon TV Series Character 2.png Mrs. Poppy Puff SpongeBob SquarePants Nickelodeon TV Series Character 3.png Mrs. Poppy Puff SpongeBob SquarePants TV Series Character.png SpongeBob SquarePants Pearl Krabs the Whale Princess.png Pearl krabs in 2018.png Pearl Pose SBSP.gif Pearl model pose.png SpongeBob SquarePants Pearl Krabs Character Image Nickelodeon 4 Painted Version.png SpongeBob SquarePants Pearl Krabs Character Image Nickelodeon 2 Painted Version.png PearlKrabs.png Pearl cheerleading stock art.png SpongeBob SquarePants Pearl Krabs Halloween Costume Character Image Nickelodeon.png Pearl Krabs the Whale SpongeBob SquarePants Nickelodeon TV Series Character 2.png Pearl Krabs the Whale SpongeBob SquarePants Nickelodeon TV Series Character 3.png Pearl Krabs the Whale SpongeBob SquarePants Nickelodeon TV Series Character 4.png Pearl Krabs the Whale SpongeBob SquarePants Nickelodeon TV Series Character.png SheldonJPlankton.png SheldonJPlankton2.png Plankton holding a Krabby Patty.png Plankton PNG.png Plankton promo art.png Sheldon J. Plankton.png Plankton transparent.png Karen screen stock art.png Karen promo art.png Karen Plankton the Computer SpongeBob SquarePants Nickelodeon TV Series Character 2.png Karen Plankton the Computer SpongeBob SquarePants Nickelodeon TV Series Character 3.png Karen Plankton the Computer SpongeBob SquarePants Nickelodeon TV Series Character.png Larry oil-painted stock image.png Larry the Lobster wearing a coat.png Larry-Surf.gif Larry the Lobster Promo 02.png Larry and friends promo.png Larry the Lobster.png Gary in 2018.png Gary promo art.png 303px-Gary the Snail.svg.png Mermaid Man1.png Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Promo.png Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy.jpg Invader Zim Gir (Left) and Zim (Right).png Zim2018.png DisguiseZim2018.png Art Zimdisguiseyelling.png TakInvaderZIM.png Invader Zim characters.png 298px-Art Zimyelling.png Gir flying promo.png Gir-With Tacos.png Gir dogsuit.png Dib.png Dib's new look.png Gaz etfmov.transparent.png Gaz artwork full.png Ms. Bitters.png ProfMembrane etfmov.transparent.png Membrane turns.jpg TallestETP.png TheAlmightyTallest.jpg ''Rocko's Modern Life Rocko Rama.png Rocko jumping.png Heffer1.png Heffer Wolfe.png Rocko Filburt and Heffer by PhantomGoDeo.png Spunky.png Filburt Turtle.png Granny Rocko 300.gif Ed Bighead.png CaneToad.png Rocko’s Morden Life-Bev Bighead Early.png The Ren & Stimpy Show'' The Ren and Stimpy Show-Ren and Stimpy Bumping together.png The Ren and Stimpy Show-Stimpy his in bed.png Stimpy1.png Stimpy J. Cat.png Stimpy-J.Cat-Picture-rq231.gif Ren-stimpy-25-anniversar-hp1y-1.png Sven Hoek.jpg Ren Höek.gif Tumblr inline mxnje8fNMM1s6gli3.gif Stimpy J Cat.png Powdered toast maaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!.png Mister Horse.png Muddy Mudskipper.gif Haggis MacHaggis.png Category:Galleries